The Best Things Are Unexpected
by Fiery Phoenix of Ravenclaw
Summary: KibaHina. Kiba helped Hinata through the toughest time of her life. Years later, she wants to thank him. Lots of fluff.


**A/N: Just thought of this story today; I've always loved Kiba, and I think Hinata and him would be perfect together. I'm not really in the mood for a lemon today – apologies – so I figured some fluff would be alright. I also just felt in the mood for writing, but ya know, YOLO and all that shit.**

* * *

The Best Things are Unexpected

Hinata had always been told that she wasn't the most exceptional kunoichi. Her father, as the head of the Hyuga clan, was always more impressed with her younger sister Hanabi than her, and this had always gotten to her.

For a few years, Hinata had lived in sadness, and her father's words had gone round and round in her mind. She'd had no self-confidence, living in her sister's shadow – watching Hanabi be the centre of her father's attention, always getting taught the latest Gentle Fist techniques and being groomed to be the next clan head.

However, at the Academy, this all changed. One day, when she was at her lowest, there was an empty seat next to a loud-mouthed dropout, so she sat in it. Picking up on her sadness, he asked;

"Why the sad face, Hinata-chan?"

She sighed, not used to other people being interested in her welfare.

"Everyone seems to think that being in a proud and ancient clan is wonderful, but they don't realise that to uphold its reputation you need to be a first-class ninja. And I'm awful!"

Breaking down, she couldn't hold back her tears. She never normally cried in front of anyone else: Hiashi had always taught her that by doing that you showed others that you weren't a worthy shinobi. Holding it in anymore wasn't an option though.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Hinata abruptly ceased her crying.

"By being in the Academy you're already a worthy ninja. But train hard and prove everyone wrong. Training's what makes you better at what you do. Even the Hokages would've been nobody if they hadn't trained. No one can underestimate you that way!" He grinned.

From that day forward, Hinata's new _nindo _was to train hard and prove her family wrong.

* * *

Today, Hinata wanted to show that person how much they'd changed her life from showing her how dedication can change what people around you think; and, consequently, what you think of yourself. This particular shinobi had also developed feelings for Hinata throughout their time in Team 8; this had been made clear from the various shy glances, attempts to get her to train with him, and so on. Hinata hadn't taken much notice, because her family had always had different feelings about the Hyuga marrying into less noble clans. She didn't want to bring her father further disappointment. Although, she'd come to think that you shouldn't really be who people expect you to be, rather than the person you want to be.

Sitting by the roots of an old tree, she waited until she knew he was coming to train. It was just pure irony that Naruto was practicing here now, as well; the shinobi in question seemed to believe the rumours going around that she was rebuffing other romantic advances to wait for Naruto. Apparently the rumour came about because the Uzumakis used to be a very admirable clan before their demise, in Uzushiogakure. This was pure speculative bullshit; she'd lost all interest in Naruto a long time ago. He was as blind as a cave-fish when it came to everyone apart from Sakura. No: the only person she'd ever harboured any feelings of the romantic kind for was the toothy Inuzuka.

Hearing the rustle of heavy footsteps in leaves, Hinata attempted to look anywhere apart from where he was coming from.

"Hina – Hinata-chan?! What are you doing here?!" Kiba stammered, very unlike him. Hearing Naruto hurl a Rasengan at the nearest tree, he frowned, remembering the rumours. "Oh," he sighed, "right. Naruto. Of course. I'll just let you carry on –"

"Kiba! Stop that right now!" Hinata shouted, sick of everyone assuming things about her that were totally untrue.

"Hinata, it's OK, everyone knows that you've got eyes only for Naruto. I understand."

For the first time in her life, Hinata actually resorted to using physical means to get their attention. She got up off of her spot, stomped over to where he was and grabbed Kiba's face in both hands.

Shaking his head gently to get him to come to his senses, she stated: "You're so far from the truth, Kiba-kun. I've never been in love with Naruto," she looked over her shoulder and frowned at the idiot in question, "because I've only ever been interested in you. I've never actually said it because I'm such an appalling ninja that you'd probably be embarrassed to be seen with me." Hinata looked at her toes, worried she'd said too much.

This was all too much information for Kiba to process. First the declaration of what he'd been hoping for for such a long time, then the fact that she thought he'd be embarrassed to be with her. What a load of crap. What absolute shit.

"Don't worry, you don't have to say anything, I guess you've probably found someone else now, someone a lot better than m-"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence because her face was actually in Kiba's hands now, but he had captured her lips with his own. Before she had a chance to think, her lips had reacted of their own volition and were moving against his.

Hinata had always imagined her and Kiba doing many things, some much more explicit than this, but her imagination didn't compare to what she felt now. There was a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, Kiba's lips were the right combination of rough and smooth, and his teeth added a new sensation to the mix.

In the midst of her musings, she realised that he was swiping his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for permission. _I'm going to take over now_, she thought darkly.

Pushing her tongue through the junction of his lips, Hinata fought for dominance as Kiba's tongue started entwining itself with hers, and she smiled against his skin. She fought back, pushing hers against his until he laughed and broke away, with a gleam in his eye.

"Hinata-chan, you've become bolder recently. I wonder why?" _It's almost as if he really knows_, she thought.

Kiba gasped; Hinata silenced him by resuming their kiss, this time pushing her hands up underneath the netted shirt he wore, caressing his lean, muscled body. She also used this to her advantage; pulling him harder against her, Hinata gained the upper-hand in their "battle". Upon getting closer to him, she felt a bulge against her stomach which was unmistakeable. She could feel his grin against her face as she realised it.

Kiba, however, wasn't about to admit defeat. Playing her at her own game, he disentwined one hand from Hinata's hair and slid it up her own netted training shirt and found her bra strap. Whilst pulling her against him, he got the strap in between his fingers and gently let it snap back to her body; causing her to make a sound halfway between a yelp and a laugh.

"Alright, alright, we've both won," she breathed into his ear, stirring the hair at the nape of his neck, "but let it be known that I love you and only you. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else. But maybe we ought to take this somewhere more private; I'd hate for Naruto to turn around and be blinded." Hinata dryly added.

"Yeah, definitely – I'm far from finished with you, Hinata…" Kiba added with a devilish smile.

Disentangling themselves from one another, they linked arms and strode off into the sunset, now two much happier people.

* * *

**A/N #2: It's quite funny that **_**Hungry Like the Wolf **_**by Duran Duran came on my iPod just as I started writing this, considering it's a Kiba fic xD But anyway, hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R to let me know what you thought! :3**


End file.
